Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back
Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back is the sequel to Crash Bandicoot. Its sequel is Crash Bandicoot: Warped. The game has a lot of the same pyshics as it's prequel. Story A cutscene starts after Cortex was defeated in the final events of Crash Bandicoot; he falls into a dark place and finds a crystal. The flame he lit very quickly goes out. It then shows Cortex in his space-station, the Cortex Vortex. His new ally, Dr. N. Gin, tells Cortex that it is a "Master Crystal". To destroy the Earth, he need 25 more "Slave Crystals". Cortex knows that everyone one of his minions on Earth went on to something else, leaving Cortex alone. He then says if there are no friends on the surface then they need to find an enemy. It then shows Crash and Coco (his sister) on a beach and Coco's laptop battery dies. She asks Crash to get another battery. He goes but on his way, he is warped to a warp room. A Cortex hologram shows up and then Cortex explains that he has changed his ways and wants to save the Earth. He asks Crash to get the crystals and he does so. During Crash's adventure, N. Brio asks him to get the gems too. Every five levels, Crash must face a boss. During the last few levels Coco hacks into Cortex's hologram and tries to warn him that Cortex is still evil. Crash doesn't get the message and continues collecting the crystals. He finally gets the 25 crystals and faces Cortex, finally getting the message. He then stops Cortex and saves the world once again. A cutscene then shows Crash and Coco on N. Sanity beach. Coco then says "Hey Crash, what do you supposed happened to Cortex? And what about the Cortex Vortex? It's still up there..." Afterwards, with all the gems in hand, Crash, N. Brio, and Coco blow up the Cortex Vortex. However, Cortex's evil laugh can be heard mid-way through the credits. Differences between Crash Bandicoot *Crash now can slide, diagonally spin, double jump, and crawl *Instead of traveling from island to island, Crash now has to travel from warp rooms* *Crash has to face new bosses including the Komodo Brothers, Tiny (mistakenly called "Taz" when the NTSC game is paused), and Dr. N. Gin *Except for the secret warp room which is Cortex's destroyed castle. Reception The game got very positive reviews from critics. The game also got very positive comments. Such as "Couldn't be better" and "Flawless". The best ratings the game got was 88.54% (GameRankings), B (Game Revolution), and 5/5 (PlayStation Magazine). Gallery CB2.jpg|North American Box Art CB2EU.jpg|European Box Art CB2J.jpg|Japenese Box Art CB2GH.jpg|Greatest Hits Box Art CB2EUP.jpg|Platinum Box Art CB2JF.jpg|Best for Family Box Art csb title screen.jpg|The Title Screen For The NTSC and PAL versions csb jap title screen.jpg|The Title Screen For The Japanese version cb2 game over.jpg|The Game Over Screen Crash Bandicoot 2 - Title Theme|The game's title theme Crash Bandicoot 2 - Credits|Credits theme Category:PS1 Games Category:Other Games Category:Platform games